There are a number of major types of illuminated sign technologies presently in use. One potential problem with illumination signs using LEDs, is that the available visible color spectrum is limited by the finite availability of LED colors. It has been known to use an illumination device that uses one or more fluorescent and/or phosphorescent dyes to provide for emission of light in colors that cannot ordinarily be achieved by the use of LEDs alone, including the ability to control and change the color of the emitted light. However, such an illumination device is complicated.